The subject invention is directed to a connection assembly for use between a support element and an associated structural component such as a plate element. The invention is specifically suited for providing a connection between a structural body part of a motor vehicle and an associated wall panel.
In its broader aspects the connection assembly includes a holding element formed of plastic and provided with a head piece. The holding element is arranged so that it can be set into an aperture of the support and its head piece provides means for joining the associated structure needed for providing the connection to the plate element.
In general, a connection of this general type is known in the prior art whereby a holding element of the type that can be placed into a support aperture is initially directly connected in one piece with a part that can be attached to an associated plate element. Such an arrangement is shown, for example, in German Patent Specification 3029845. In such an arrangement, the head of the holding element is placed into an aperture of the part connected with the plate element upon completion of the connection. This type of connection is only suitable for very specific fixed distances between a structural support and a plate element. If greater tolerances and/or distances must be taken into consideration as is often required, for example, between a body part of a motor vehicle and an associated wall panel, then this known prior art device cannot readily be employed. Other connections between a support and a plate element are known from the following prior art patent specifications: German Patent 2626140, British Patent 1,036,423, French Patent 1,499,495, and French Patent 1,572,541. All of the connections shown in these prior art patents are for use between a support and a plate element but are unsuitable for use when significant tolerance variations and/or variations in the distance between the support and the plate element occur.
A device for the adjustment of a first construction piece relative to a second construction piece is also known in the state of the prior art as shown in German Patent 3304569. In this prior art arrangement, a cage is employed in which a lever stand is received. The lever stand can cooperate via gear-tooth systems with corresponding counter-gear-tooth systems in the cage. This arrangement permits adjustment in three directions via the two aforementioned construction pieces. With this known prior art construction, however, a screw element is required such that after appropriate adjustment it is possible to produce proper functioning and bracing of the individual parts vis-a-vis one another. Consequently, this prior art device has a restricted application field since there must be accessibility for manipulation of the screw element.
According to the present invention there is provided a construction and design of a connection assembly designed in a manner such that even with significant tolerance variation a solid attachment of a plate element to a support is assured in a simple fashion Moreover, the connection is simple to assemble and/or disassemble.
According to the invention, this connection advantageously includes a middle or intermediate element which is positioned between an upper part that is connected to the plate element and a holding element that is connected to the support. The middle or intermediate element includes an upper area that can be snapped into the upper piece and a lower area which is designed for lateral insertion of the head piece of the holding element. A reduced diameter neck piece of the holding element is adapted to be received in an insertion plane with plates on all sides of a pocket of the middle piece. This provides for adjustment of the connection in planes parallel to the plate element. A tube shaped section of the upper piece is adapted for providing variations in the distances between the support and the plate element. As a consequence of this relationship, there results the advantage that even with large tolerance variations, a solid fastening of a support to a plate element is assured. As is apparent, these tolerance or distance variations can exist both in the distance of the two parts from one another, as well as in a cross-plane relationships. That is, there can be variations in the relationship and relative spacing between the position of the aperture into which the holding element is received, as well as variations in its distance from the plate. In each instance, excellent tolerance variation compensation is provided.
The connection of the plate element with the support is achieved quickly and requires no special tools. Similarly, simple disassembly also results. Thus, the connection assembly according to the invention is specifically beneficially employed when attaching a wall panel to a body part of a motor vehicle.
For snapping the upper portion of the middle component into the upper part, the middle component may be provided with a spherical connecting segment. The spherical segment can be set into an aperture of the upper piece provided that such an aperture is provided with a matching counter profile. The spherical segment of the upper piece can include conically tapering cross-pieces evenly distributed about the circumference thereof. Additionally, the spherical segment may have on its undersurface formed by several similarly conically tapering cross-pieces which run parallel in the area below the spherical segment This design for the spherical segment results in a significant material savings compared to solid construction. Moreover, in the lower region of the middle piece, the apertured pocket can be provided with a springy or resilient insertion zone. This functions to allow lateral insertion of the holding element into the pocket while allowing the dimensions between a head piece of the holding element and the pocket of the middle piece to be such that a lateral displacement of the two parts relative to one another is possible Likewise, this assures in a beneficial manner, an excellent tolerance equalization.
According to a further and more limited aspect of the invention, it is possible that the insertion zone can have a conically tapering entrance region provided by bordering flange pieces of the pocket. This helps assure simplified installation when inserting the head piece of the holding element into the pocket of the middle piece. Additionally, there is less chance of separation since the insertion zone is of springy or resilient construction to grip the head piece.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, the upper part or component may have a holding plate or connecting surface which is connectable with the plate element. Moreover, it may include a tube-shaped section which borders the plate element and is provided with an aperture and a counter-profile for the spherical segment of the middle piece. Additionally, the aperture in the tube-shaped section may be of ribbed design and the counter profile may include a conical entry zone. It should be understood that the upper part can be connected with the holding plate by gluing, for example, or by welding with the plate element.